


Lucky

by beautifulmadness13



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Married Penelope & Josie, cute af, everyone is soft, soft josie, soft penelope
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18309632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmadness13/pseuds/beautifulmadness13
Summary: When Josie Saltzman thinks about her life today she can't help but laugh at the shocked expression she's sure her 16-year-old self would make if she could see where she's ended up.





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> whoop whoop this is my first posie fic! I've really wanted to write something like this for them for a while so I finally decided to sit down and do it!  
> This is pure fluff enjoy!

When Josie Saltzman thinks about her life today she can't help but laugh at the shocked expression she's sure her 16-year-old self would make if she could see where she's ended up.

Unlocking the front door and quickly stepping inside she shrugged off her jacket and heels before placing her keys on the hooks by the coat rack. She'd only taken a few steps into the quiet house before spotting a large lump on the sofa in the living room.

Looking at her sleeping family piled on top of each other in the darkened space of their cozy three bedroom home, Josie can't help but feel at peace. 16-year-old her would probably pass out seeing this, but now at 29, the brunette couldn't ask for a better sight to come home to.

Penelope laid on her back wearing one of Josie's old grey Whitmore t-shirts with a pair of black pajama shorts. Her arms spread wide to accommodate the two small humans cuddled into her body on either side. The steady rise and fall of all three of their chests was accompanied by the soft snoring of both mother and daughter. The children had clearly already been bathed and dressed in matching purple and blue onesies for bed but they'd managed to talk their mom into sitting up and waiting for the other important woman in their lives to come home.

Sometimes Josie was late getting back to Mystic Falls from Salvatore Boarding school where she worked but her family almost always waited up for her. Hope would regularly try to usher her out the door in time for dinner but neither woman could always anticipate the little crisis that might emerge when being the headmaster and senior faculty member of a school for young supernatural kids. But they managed and Josie was home before 11pm which unfortunately was still pretty late.

 

Josie sighed, a smile playing at her lips as she quietly turned the television off, credits still rolling from whatever disney film their little boy had probably chosen. She leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her wife's forehead watching as dark green eyes fluttered open sleepily to greet her.

 

“Hey JoJo.” Penelope whispered sleep still thick in her voice.

 

“Hey yourself.” Josie smiled before brushing a few strands of raven hair out of the woman's face. Penelope eagerly leaned into the touch letting her head fall to the side so her cheek could rest in Josie's hand.

“Do you want some help?” They smiled at each other taking in Penelope's position, she was not going to be able to move without at least one of the twins being lifted off of her first.

 

“Yes please, I don't think I can feel my arms anymore. They definitely cut off the circulation.”

Josie chuckled gently reaching down to lift the child closest to her into her arms so her wife could sit up. Emilia's face scrunched up, the toddler clearly not happy about being stirred from her slumber. She pouted her little rosebud lips and Josie couldn't stop herself from placing a quick kiss on her frowning face before swaying side to side and softly shushing the child. The tiny brunette relaxed hearing her mother's voice and her big brown eyes thankfully stayed closed.

 

It amazed her how quickly the twins were growing. It seemed like only yesterday she'd been lying in a hospital bed giving birth with Penelope holding her hand and offering her words of encouragement as she screamed through the pain.

Hope and Lizzie had been there too, though not quite as supportive as they'd stood there bickering back and forth about the babies names. Lizzie had lost a bet to the redheaded witch and she'd been quite upset about it. The two had been fighting over what the gender of the babies would be ever since they'd found out Penelope and Josie were expecting twins.

 

“Definitely both girls” Lizzie had stood hands on hips next to Hope as they peered down at the 3-month sonogram of Josie's womb.

 

“One of each.” Hope had smirked only irritating the blonde with her cockiness. The two women were friends now, actually more like sisters, but they still loved to push each other's buttons.

“Alright, why don't we make this interesting. Whoever's right gets to have one of the babies named after them.”

 

“You're on.”

 

And the deal had been struck. Of course neither Penelope or Josie had agreed to name their kids after either girl but after some groveling, all four women had settled on allowing the winner to take one of the children's middle names.

 

And thus Emilia Hope Saltzman was born followed closely by her brother Joseph Stefan Saltzman. Lizzie had only been upset about the turnout for a matter of seconds before Penelope had placed her newborn niece into her arms and all of the annoyance had instantly melted away. Hope still loves to rub it in the blonde witches face whenever she feels like riling her up which is basically all the time. But honestly she's just honored to have been included in such a large way for something so important to her ~~closest friends~~ family.

 

Penelope let out a grateful sigh standing up, her spine cracking and she felt the blood rush back into her arms. Josie giggled watching her gorgeous lover get used to having the feeling return to her limbs.

“What's so funny?” Penelope raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow in question.

 

“You're getting old Pen.” The brunette smiled widely as the green-eyed girl huffed adjusting their son in her arms.

 

“I'm only 3 months older than you, you know, so I'd watch that mouth.” Penelope stuck her tongue out which only made Josie's smile widen further at her wife's childish behavior.

 

“Don't pout babe, here I'll kiss it better.” Josie's lips met Penelope's in a soft chaste kiss before pulling back to see the smile that had replaced her wife's frown.

“Good?”

 

“Perfect.”

Josie rolled her eyes shaking her head before turning towards the stairs where their bedrooms were on the second floor.

“Come on, I wanna put these two down before we accidentally wake them up and end up having to share our bed for the fourth time this week.”

 

Penelope chuckled,

“Don't lie, you love it just as much as I do when they crawl in with us.”

 

“Shut up and walk.” Listening to her wife snicker under her breath Josie lead the way to the twin's shared bedroom.

 

Penelope was right (as she usually was) she did love it when their babies wanted to sleep with them. It was almost impossible for either woman to ever deny the twins anything but especially when all they were asking for was to be cuddled. Both witches knew firsthand how quickly childhood flew by and soon there would come a day when their little ones weren't quite so little anymore so they clung to these moments as much as they could.

They'd only recently moved the three-year-old's out of their cribs and into toddler beds with guard rails in case they rolled in their sleep. Although she'll vehemently deny it if you ask, Penelope had literally cried the first night they had slept in the beds.

 

“They're getting too big Jo. Soon they're not gonna want me to hold them anymore, they won't want anything to do with us and then they'll be going off to college and we'll be in this empty house all alone.”

Josie had practically had to carry the raven-haired girl out of the nursery and to their own bed to calm her down all while biting her tongue to stop from laughing. It made her sad too to see the kids getting bigger but they were 3 not 20. Who would've thought Penelope Park would be the overbearing clingy parent in the relationship (Josie, Josie had always known that she would be).

 

 

They were 19 when Penelope had returned from Belgium with Caroline and a cure to stop the merge. Josie hadn't ever been able to get over her ex and after coming down from the absolute elation of knowing she would no longer be forced to fight her sister to the death the two women had found themselves steadily falling back into old habits and each other's arms.

Josie proposed the day after they both had graduated from Whitmore college and they'd had a small but beautiful ceremony on the grounds of the school where they had met. Hope as Penelope's maid of honor and Lizzie as Josie's and in the end Penelope took Josie's last name. After the wedding they'd decided to wait a few years before starting a family. They moved into their current home in Mystic Falls (neighboring Lizzie's house that she shared with MG, yes they were finally giving each other a chance) and began their lives together. Josie had worked her way up to senior faculty member with Hope becoming headmaster after Alaric stepped down and Lizzie staying on as the head guidance counselor, the school was running quite smoothly under their shared leadership. Penelope had pursued her dream of writing, going on to have two New York Times bestsellers in just a few short years as well as being a substitute English lit teacher for Salvatore school when needed.

When the girls turned 27 they had finally decided to take the next step and after using Penelope's eggs (because no one wanted to risk any problems with the merge happening again) Josie had successfully become pregnant and 9 short months later they'd welcomed their two gorgeous bundles of joy into the world.

 

Life had turned out pretty great for the two witches and it was a little surprising because it only felt like yesterday that the raven-haired girl was standing in front of her with her suitcases packed begging Josie for one reason to stay.

Thankfully that was very far in the past and they had nothing but forever to look forward to together.

 

 

Josie placed her daughter in her bed tucking the blankets around her before kissing the top of her head, soft brown wavy hair splayed out on her pink pillow. She made sure the little girl's stuffed unicorn was well within reach before switching spots with Penelope, who had just finished the same short routine with Joseph.

As soon as she bent down to place a kiss on his cheek, Josie watched as little green eyes slowly opened to stare up at her.

 

It was always a little startling to Josie just how much Joseph looked like Penelope, he could honestly be her mini doppelganger. From the jet black hair to the sea-green eyes, the curve of his chin and his high cheekbones, even their smiles are identical. Both kids share Penelope's olive complexion but Joseph is the only one with all of her other physical traits. It was funny though because for as much as he looked like his mama his personality was all mommy. He had Josie's soft-spoken and gentle nature. He's shy at first but very friendly and definitely a people pleaser. Whatever his sister says goes and Penelope and Josie know that when their kids are older it will be Emilia causing trouble and Joseph getting them out of it. Emilia who looks quite a bit like Josie but has all of Penelope's attitude. Hope likes to joke that the toddler has the face of an angel but the personality of a little devil. Yea, she will likely grow up with the ability to manipulate and get her way with whatever she wants. She basically already does. But Joseph will keep her in line, his level-headedness will ground his sister while her fearless strive will push him to go after his dreams. They'll make an unstoppable team, just like their mothers.

 

“Mommy?” Joseph's quiet sleepy voice reached both Penelope and Josie's ears and the brunette gently shushed the boy running her fingers through his hair in the same way that Penelope loves when she's tired.

 

“Mommy's here, go back to sleep sweetie.” Both women held their breath for a moment waiting to see if they would get lucky and thankfully they did. The toddler's eyes closed and the mothers quickly made their way out of the room after making sure the baby monitor was on. Closing the door softly they looked to each other smiling before intertwining their fingers.

 

“Bed now, Mrs. Saltzman?” Penelope asked softly bringing their clasped hands up to her lips and placing a kiss on Josie's knuckles.

 

“Bed now.” Josie sighed taking a final listen to the nursery door making sure both kids were actually asleep before turning towards hers and Penelope's room at the end of the hall.

 

 

As she lays in bed that night with Penelope sleeping soundly curled into her side, her head on the brunette's chest, Josie can't help but think again how happy she is for the way things turned out.

Remembering the long cold nights she'd spent alone after Penelope had left her twice, she'd thought that she was destined to be alone forever. Penelope ~~was~~ is her soulmate and without her it was like time had stopped for Josie. The world had stood still and not in a good way. But when Penelope had come back suddenly it was like she could breathe again and whether she would survive the merge or not hadn't mattered because at least she wasn't alone anymore. Then Penelope had given her the cure and all Josie had been able to think about was the fact that they would now be able to spend the rest of their lives together. That's why she'd proposed to Penelope first, eager to ensure that she'd never have to worry about losing the raven-haired girl again. They had each other and that's all that was important. Or so they'd thought until they'd had the twins and finally their happily ever after had been complete.

It's crazy to think how far they had come. She chuckles quietly at the memory of the night she lit the woman next to her on fire as she gently runs her fingers through her wife's now long and grown out hair. 16-year-old her would definitely be shocked at her life today but then again sometimes even 29-year-old Josie is still shocked at just how lucky she'd gotten.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> don't forget to leave a comment/kudos :)  
> twitter: @pxnelopepark


End file.
